walforddfandomcom-20200213-history
Kathy Beale
Name: Kathy Beale/Hills/Mitchell/Sullivan Born: 11th May 1950 Occupation: *Dancer as Stephanie Hills Family Kathy was born and brought up in Walford to a destitute, East End family, headed by an abusive and alcoholic father. At 14, she was raped by her music teacher, resulting in the birth of Donna Ludlow, who she immediatly gave up for adoption. At 15, she met recently divorced Pete Beale and they got engaged, despite mother-in-law, Lou Beale's objections. They married in 1968 and Kathy gave birth to Ian Beale on March 1969. During the first episodes, the Beales are financially solid. Kathy owns a knitting business and works for her best friend, Angie Watts, as a barmaid in the Queen Vic. Her troubled past returns when Nick Cotton steals Kathy's medical records from Dr Legg's medical centre, regarding the Donna Ludlow/rape incident. Kathy can no longer keep the secret from Pete, leaving him horrified. In 1987, Donna arrives in search for Kathy. Kathy refuses and Donna grows close to Ian. Ian, unaware that Donna is his half-sister, becomes attracted to her. Kathy warns her to stay away from Ian and eventually admits to Donna that the rape incident was the reason why Donna existed, only she has long felt put off by Donna as a result. Upset, Donna spends the rest of the year in degeneration. In 1988, Kathy works at the Dagmar Wine bar, for James Willmott Brown, much to Pete's dismay. After an argument with Pete, Kathy is invited to James' flat. But things get ugly when James feels attracted to Kathy and what looks like a seduction converts to a rape. James is arrested and charged with rape. In the aftermath, Kathy becomes depressed and isolated from Pete, who never believes she is blameless. Kathy ends their marriage in January 1989. James stands trial in April 1989 but not before he'd tries to bribe Kathy to drop the charges. Kathy pretends to take his hush money, then betrays him to a listening Detective Inspector. She relives the rape for the trial, where a skilful barrister presents a good case for James. To Kathy's relief, James is imprisoned for three years. During this time, Kathy is unexpectedly supported by Pete's first wife, Pat Wicks, whom she had initially despised. The rape, and later the death of Lou, brings them closer due to their common bond with the dominance of Lou in their lives. Pat and Kathy become close friends. Kathy still feels unable to accept Donna as she reminds her of her first rape. Donna sinks into depression and in April 1989, she overdoses on heroin and dies after choking on her own vomit. Kathy expresses guilt over her daughter's death. Later that year, Kathy attempts to move on and begins a relationship with market trader Laurie Bates even though they will not have sex. Their relationship survives the interference of Julie Cooper, who tries but fails to claim Laurie for herself. However, when Laurie begins buying Kathy extravagant clothing and jewellery, she thinks he is trying to make her look like his late wife and loses interest. Eventually they end the relationship in January 1990. Later in the year, Kathy begins dating Eddie Royle. But after a few dates, she becomes hesitant and after she sees him kissing Eibhlin O'Donnell - his former girlfriend visiting from Ireland - their lukewarm romance ends. Kathy buys the Bridge Street café in 1991, renaming the premises "Kathy's" in 1992. In January 1992, James Willmott-Brown is released from prison. He wants to meet Kathy and that he has changed. James does not take no for an answer. Eventually, Kathy relays the hurt and anger he had caused her, gaining some closure. James threatens suicide, but Kathy stops him. After a heated conversation in which James pleads for forgiveness, Kathy convinces him to leave Walford. She also convinces Pete — who has been hoping for a reconciliation — that their marriage is over. Later in 1992, Kathy's next relationship is with market inspector Richard Cole, which sours when she discovers that he is taking a cash bribe and allowing a mobile hot dog van to trade in direct competition with her café. In 1993, Ian gives birth to Peter and Lucy, Kathy's first grandchildren. At the same time, she and Ian learn that Pete has died in a car accident. Earlier on, Kathy begins a romance with the mechanic Phil Mitchell. Phil proposes to Kathy, and she accepts. But during an engagement party, Phil's brother, Grant, plays a cassette revealing Phil and Sharon's affair, causing Kathy and Sharon to fall out and Grant to put Phil in hospital, almost cancelling Kathy and Phil's marriage. However, in 1995, Kathy and Phil make up and marry. She then gives birth to Ben in 1996. Ben is diagnosed with meningitis and is left with impaired hearing. Kathy becomes devoted to Ben, while Phil feels neglected and turns to alcoholism. This leads Phil to have violent arguments with Kathy and when Phil leaves Ben near a fire while he passes out drunk, Kathy ditches him. However Phil learns from the mistakes and attends counselling in 1997. Kathy forgives Phil and they resume their marriage. Meanwhile Phil develops an affair with fellow alcoholic called Lorna Cartwright, who stalks him. The last straw for Kathy occurs during a summer vacation in Paris when Phil confesses Lorna's affair to Kathy. Kathy disposes of the wedding ring in the Seine, ending the marriage. By Christmas 1997, she starts a relationship with local vicar Alex Healy. In 1998, Alex's Bishop discovers their affair and offers Alex a choice: Kathy or his job. Alex choses Kathy, but she has already decided to move to Cape Town, South Africa, to live with her brother Ted). Meanwhile, Phil's brother Grant confesses to loving Kathy and asks her to elope, while Phil, simultaneously, tries to reunite with her. Kathy is confused by so many options, but makes it known to Phil that she is open to a reunion; however, when he fails to meet her on the day of her departure in April 1998, Kathy leaves Walford with Ben. Kathy returns in September 1999 to meet Ian's fiancée Melanie Healy. Instead of reuniting with Phil, she has a one-night stand with Grant. Before returning home to South Africa, Kathy has a change of heart and asks Phil to leave with her. However, Grant has planned a robbery that same day and Phil cannot let his brother do the job alone. Infuriated by Phil's loyalty to Grant, Kathy reveals their recent affair, moments before she leaves. This results in a violent showdown between the brothers. Grant confesses that he only had sex with Kathy as vengeance for Phil's affair with Sharon. Phil threatens to shoot Grant, devastated that he'd lost Ben and Kathy again. This leads to Grant crashing their car into the River Thames; both survive. Kathy returns again in December 1999 for Ian's short-lived wedding to Melanie on Millennium Eve, after Mel reveals to Ian that she had sex with Steve Owen. Phil tries to persuade Kathy to reconcile one last time, but eventually they both agree that they cannot resume the relationship. Kathy then departs. Her last appearance is in January 2000. Kathy marries a man named Gavin Sullivan in South Africa in 2001, and he adopts Ben. On 20 February 2006, Gavin's sister calls Ian to say that Gavin and Kathy have been killed in an accident - a 13-year-old boy who was joyriding, crashed into their car. A heartbroken Ian travels to South Africa and returns with Ben after Gavin also dies. Custody of Ben is eventually given to Phil. It is later revealed in 2015 that Kathy and Gavin faked their deaths, and are actually alive! Category:Charlotte